The present specification generally relates to systems and method for providing input control to a mobile device.
While some devices are available to provide motion based three dimensional input to console and personal computers (e.g., Nintendo's Wii, Microsoft's Kinect, Perception Neuron, and Leap Motion), such motion capture devices are not available for use with mobile devices. The aforementioned motion capture devices are relatively expensive as they rely upon complex sensing systems. Additionally, motion capture devices frequently require the use body suits or harnesses, which can diminish user experience. Moreover, even with the complexity of such motion capture devices, the motion capture devices frequently generate excessive amounts of sensor drift, i.e., the sensor erroneously detects motion when the user is stationary.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems, methods and devices for providing input control to a mobile device